


give the pride to the lioness by tigriswolf(Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, Bucky Barnes is so tragic, Gen, Maria Hill does not get paid enough for this shit, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: (Original author summary): On the whole, Maria thought she had everything in hand until a ghost followed Steve Rogers home.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	give the pride to the lioness by tigriswolf(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [give the pride to the lioness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375441) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Title:** give the pride to the lioness

**Author:** tigriswolf

**Reader:** MissIzzy

**Fandom:** Marvel MCU

**Characters:** Maria Hill, Pepper Potts

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warnings:** Creator chose not the use archive warnings

**Length:** 5:12

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375441)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/GiveThePride.mp3)


End file.
